Dragon Rider's, and a Ring
by Phoenixthefirebird
Summary: this is my first LOTR fic, Our heroes get stuck in a storm and end up in Middle Earth where they find out they are part of a prophecy, and at the same time fighting Orcs and ringwraiths. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Phoenix here I've had this story in my head and its messing up my school schedule so I decided to write this tell me what you think.**

"Oh come on Astrid you're getting slower!" Hiccup yelled at his girlfriend, Astrid growled, "come on stormfly!" Astrid urged her deadly nadder on. She squawked in reply, and sped up, suddenly fire flew right in front of Stormfly, and a monstrous nightmare flew past her "Snotlout stop cheating!" she said as she hit Snotlout's helmet over her eyes, "Hey!" he said he kicked hookfang, causing him to catch fire "AHH!" he yelled as his rear end started to burn.

Thunder suddenly sounded and it started raining, which put the fire on Snotlout's bum out, "we need to get out of this storm!" Hiccup said, "Like you needed to say that." Tuffnut said the wind started to pick up and tossed the gang around like a bunch of rag dolls, "Hiccup the wind is to strong we can't fly!" Astrid yelled through the wind, she gasped "Uh Hiccup you might want to look at toothless' tailfin" Fishlegs said, turning around Hiccup saw the red tailfin barely hanging on to the rod, suddenly, he and toothless lost control and started falling into the woods "Hiccup!" the others yelled and flew after him.

The last thing Hiccup saw was the hard clod yet ground before losing consciousness.

(Middle Earth)

A, wizard a, man, an elf, a dwarf and two hobbits could be seen walking in the woods "we'll rest here for the time being" the wizard said "Gandalf are sure this safe we might be ambushed by Orcs." One of the Hobbits his said "Frodo we'll be fine." The man said his name was Aragorn, "aye but if we do get attacked we could take them." The dwarf said, "that's the thing about dwarfs that worries me always so reckless" the elf whose name as Legolas said, the wizard, Gandalf the grey chuckled before lighting a pipe, suddenly a roar was heard, the group looked up they saw a black streak fall down into the forest, four more things followed them into the woods near where they had setup camp "what was that?" Sam asked he was the other hobbit that went with Frodo.

The part of the group with more bulk drew their weapons and got up "Stay here." Aragorn told the two hobbits, before walking into the woods, in a clearing they saw the black object, it moved and groaned in pain, "Legolas keep your bow ready." Aragorn told him, he walked up to the thing to get a closer look it was a dragon, it opened it's eyes and opened it's wing revealing a man in leather armor and auburn hair "Hiccup! Toothless! Where are you?" A female voice called out, a girl with blonde hair and a French braid walked up with a blue dragon next to her, she saw the dragon "Hiccup!" she ran up to him and knelt down she didn't seem to notice the men until the dwarf cleared his throat.

She looked up and drew a double bladed axe, the blue dragon started growling "who are you?" she asked menacingly "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." Aragorn said, the elf put his arrow back in his quiver "I am Legolas of the woodland elves." The dwarf then stepped up. "I am Gimli son of Glóin at your service." The girl dropped her menacing façade and smiled "my name is Astrid Hofferson, and this is Stormfly, and these two are Hiccup and Toothless." She said pointing to the three figures."

Hiccup groaned "Ugh Astrid?" Hiccup asked groggily "easy you took a lightning bolt to the head." Astrid told him "we have a camp not far from here follow us." Aragorn said to the two, Astrid nodded "You guys it's safe to come out." Astrid called into the woods, three more people walked out of the bush with dragons behind them "These are Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup said pointing to the three, "and I am Hiccup heir to the throne of Berk." He said, the trio nodded "follow us." They said, Hiccup and the others followed them into a camp "Uh Aragron who are these and why do they have dragons?" Frodo asked him "These Master Hobbit are Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, and they are dragon rider's." Frodo nodded hello and drew his sword sting, it was glowing blue, suddenly an arrow lodged into the ground, and howling could be heard.

**Well tell my what you guys thing was it good, bad, terrible? Hopefully not the last thing but hey I appreciate any constructive criticism anyway until next time Phoenix out! **


	2. Chapter 2: An Elf's suspicions

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Now I have no excuses for not updating in so long, so without further ado lets begin!**

Aragorn's P.O.V.

The last of the Orcs, were either killed or ran away on the wargs, everyone sheathed their swords and the dragons relaxed. The black one shot a ball of purple fire at the retreating Orcs before walking back to Hiccup, We all sat down around the fire that the bird-like dragon had made, and exchanged stories, "So um Hiccup where did you say, you and friends came from?" Legolas asked "Hmm? Oh, we come from a small Island called Berk." Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless' ear. 'Who names a dragon Toothless?' I thought to myself, "and in your world does everyone ride dragons?" Frodo asked eyeing Toothless with fascination, Hiccup smiled "From what I know Berk is the only Island thats at peace with the dragons." "Peace?" Boromir asked "You were at war with them?".

Hiccup was going to respond, but Astrid cut him off "For over three hundred years, Berk was a land of kill or be killed, and we were all to blind to see differently." She then looked at Hiccup, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder "Everyone except Hiccup." Hiccup laughed "Astrid you know thats not true." Astrid laughed with him, Hiccup then looked at us "I thought just like everyone on Berk, but I couldn't lift a weapon five years ago, so I invented things that would help me use them." Gandalf looked up at him as he lit his pipe "Did they work?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut burst out laughing "Oh yeah they definitely worked" Ruff said, Hiccup glared at her "The inventions had a few calibration issues." friends looked at him "A few? Fishlegs asked "okay fine, The inventions had a lot of calibration issues, and usually caused more damage then the dragon raids did." Astrid smirked "Hey guys remember that flame thrower?" Hiccup chocked on his drink at the mention of the weapon "yeah it was so awesome!" Tuffnut said "So much destruction!" Ruffnut also yelled, the two butted heads, and sat back down because they got dizzy. I lost interest in the number of failed weapons, when Legolas walked up to me "Aragorn, may I have a word?" Legolas asked me whispering in my ear "Certainly Legolas." I followed him behind a tree "Do these 'vikings' seem a little odd to you?" Legolas said, I had troubling understanding his question "well they certainly are unique." I answered, Legolas shook his head "Thats not what I mean." he said "then what do you mean Master Elf?" I asked him crossing my arms. "I mean they have dragons, for all we know they could be with Sauron, or Saruman!" he whispered harshly.

I looked at the group of Vikings, Toothless was giving Hiccup a tongue bath, much to Hiccup's discomfort, and the amusement of the others, "Legolas..." "NO Aragorn, I'm telling you their spies." he said cutting me off, I sighed "all right lets give them a benefit of a doubt, you can keep an eye on them if you want, but my ruling still stands." Legolas nodded and walked back towards the camp, I looked at the dragon riders 'No they can't be spies, can they?'

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of length for the chapter, I hope you like it and don't forget to review and like/follow! Untill next time!**


	3. AN: Apologies

**Hey guys Phoenix here! Well this is awkward how do I put this... Ah I actually forgot how most of the Lord of the Rings went so i have to rewatch it and I dont have the DVD so until then I'm putting this story on a forced hiatus, I am so sorry and I promise that I will try and get it back up ASAP!**


End file.
